


mossy wasp. it has braces

by linnhe



Category: SHINee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnhe/pseuds/linnhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <span class="small">dedicated to <a href="http://taketaemtoyourleader.tumblr.com/">elle</a>; none of these headcanons would even be alive without them. based on <a href="https://twitter.com/katrinawrites/status/718276734131560449">these</a> <a href="https://honingpoes.tumblr.com/post/142491146998/is-the-easter-bunny-a-fursona">two</a> hilarious observations. and i used <a href="http://www.generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=7427">the fursona generator</a> to title it because titling shit is really draining and nobody even cares about those things????</span>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	mossy wasp. it has braces

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to [elle](http://taketaemtoyourleader.tumblr.com/); none of these headcanons would even be alive without them. based on [these](https://twitter.com/katrinawrites/status/718276734131560449) [two](https://honingpoes.tumblr.com/post/142491146998/is-the-easter-bunny-a-fursona) hilarious observations. and i used [the fursona generator](http://www.generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=7427) to title it because titling shit is really draining and nobody even cares about those things????

there’s two reasons kibum hates being stuck on cleaning duty after the sermon. the first reason is an easy guess: he doesn’t like chores. something that follows naturally from being a teenaged boy, in his opinion.

the second reason is tied to a bout of poor luck. this year, this entire year, his cleaning partner is taemin.

taemin is the boy in his bible study class whose name never gets pronounced without a built-in groan. not just by kibum, by everyone. he’s the type of person who is seemingly always in a good mood, and yet in three years of bible study, has yet to make a single friend. on any given day, kibum will hear complaints along the lines of: “i don’t have my bible, taemin [said with built-in groan] borrowed mine and keeps forgetting to give it back. for the last _six_ weeks.” or “he knocked into me on the way here and made me spill my coffee. i burned myself, this outfit is ruined, and now _i haven’t had my coffee_.” or, a particularly popular one: “does he have to get us stuck on one single passage for half an hour every week? how many questions can one person have about what jesus’ intentions really were, i mean, jesus christ.”

at least it’s only once every five weeks, and at least the guy is cheerful during the entirety of the clean-up. because, of course, he’s that one adolescent who seemingly adores chores. or maybe he doesn’t, who knows, but kibum is going to gather he does; based on all the grinning and humming and, god help him, whistling.

“don’t you get tired of being this upbeat all the time?” kibum asks, while he fills up a dust pan.

“what do you mean?” taemin asks, pausing his avid sweeping. he leans his chin on his hands, which he’s got wrapped around the top of the broom stick, and treats kibum to one of his rare frowns. “does it bother you?”

“a little bit. this shit makes me feel miserable. it’s not as hard when someone else is being miserable with you.” this is why he wanted to have junghee as his partner for chore duty again. any topic a person could think of, junghee had a twenty minute rant on it. and not in the tedious, monotone style his parents preferred: vividly told, with lots of inflection and high-spirited blushing. junghee was a dream to hate on something with. but their priest had decided the two of them spent a little too much time talking and not enough time actually tidying up their church, so the two hardest workers were put with the two slackers.

he’s heard jinki and junghee have been hitting it off, something he can’t imagine, because he’s pretty sure dinosaurs still roamed the earth the last time jinki had something interesting to say. to sum it up: it really, really sucks that his best friend is off having fun without him and he’s stuck with this owl-eyed tree frog of a person. how did jinki handle being around him all the time? he should really remember to ask him about that.

“well… i’m not miserable. we’re in church.” taemin looks up at the wooden beams lining the ceiling, his chin still leaned on his hands. “it’s my favourite place.”

“okay, quasimodo. no one is here but us, you can loosen up a little.”

taemin smiles at him and then goes back to cleaning. kibum makes a soundless screaming face of frustration when he’s sure taemin isn’t looking at him – they were just getting somewhere!

it’s time to bring out the big guns.

“hey, so… don’t you think… the easter bunny is probably jesus’ fursona, right?”

taemin glances at him and then laughs, shaking his head. “no. i don’t think that.”

“no but, seriously, hear me out here… a massive magical rabbit, who shits out chocolate eggs at will, all without ever being seen. aside from his ninja speed; the chocolate nor the egg part make any sense? not a lick of sense. he’s a _bunny_. unless, you know, he has some chickens on call, and somehow changes _their_ eggs into chocolate ones. not unlike a certain parable involving water and wine… do you see where i’m going with this?”

“i see where you’re going with it. but it’s some type of nonsense,” taemin replies in a sceptical albeit humorous tone, the apples of his cheeks rounding out with a smile. “why do you insist on saying things like this? i know you don’t actually believe them.”

kibum visibly deflates, giving up on his little spiel. what’s the point. taemin is a complete stick in the mud. “i was trying to lighten the mood. nevermind.”

“oh,” taemin says, his eyes going wide in understanding. “oh, i’m sorry. i didn’t get that.”

kibum rolls his eyes at him and goes back to cleaning. they fall into silence for the remainder of the work, and it’s only when they’re putting their brooms back into the supply closet that taemin speaks up again, his voice soft.

“kibum… god loves everyone, right?”

“u-huh,” kibum replies, looking at taemin out of the corner of his eye. if this is the kid’s attempt at smoothing things over between them, he’d do good by picking a less grim expression.

“… is god poly?”

he narrows his eyes at taemin. the other seems genuinely invested in the conversation, but what the fuck. kibum kisses his teeth and turns away from him. “stop messing with me. it’s not funny anymore, i just want to go home.”

“okay,” taemin murmurs, and quickly gathers his coat and belongings. kibum locks up behind them and throws the key back inside through the mailbox – their priest has the skeleton key.

“well, i’m heading in the opposite direction, so… see you in class,” kibum announces matter-of-factly, already turning away. he’s surprised when a small, cold hand grabs his, squeezing insistently.

“kibum, i wasn’t messing with you,” taemin says, his voice still quiet. a tad too loud is the volume kibum is used to with taemin, so this sudden breathlessness is getting on his nerves. “i’ve really been wondering about it. every week, i want to ask in class, but then i get so nervous about what the teacher will say – she seems really strict about that kind of stuff – you know, marriage and loyalty and all that. i feel like she’ll say polygamy is the work of the devil. so then i keep asking other questions, trying to work up the courage… but i never do.”

kibum sighs, turning back towards him and giving his hand a little squeeze in return. “taemin, listen. if this is your convoluted attempt at coming out to me: don’t. we’re not close enough for that. you don’t know who i’m going to tell what you just told me. just keep it to yourself.”

taemin’s eyes go wide with hurt and he pulls his hand free with a sudden jerking movement. he turns on his heels and walks off, his body hunched and stiff. kibum’s eyes remain stuck to the outline of his shoulders until he’s gone from view.


End file.
